


I'm (Not) Okay

by aniwich



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, F/F, overuse of 80's slang, seriously its a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwich/pseuds/aniwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot more to "Bad Influence" than originally assumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm (Not) Okay

The last of the crowd’s cheers finally faded away, and Stormer turned to Kimber with a grin.  
“Big crowd tonight, huh?”  
Kimber nodded solemnly. Her smile seemed a bit forced. “Yeah. We really do play well together, don’t we?” Kimber turned away, focusing on packing up their equipment.  
Immediately, Stormer noticed that something was off. “Kimber, are you okay?” She hadn’t been performing with the girl for very long, but Stormer had quickly picked up on her new friend’s many mannerisms. She wasn’t the type to be this reserved.  
“Stormer…” Kimber looked up from where she was breaking down the keyboard. Her blue eyes were doleful. Something is really eating at her, Stormer thought to herself. “I...can I tell you later? After we get out of here? It’s really personal.”  
“Of course!” Stormer helped Kimber to her feet. “Do you want to go somewhere specific or do you want to just tell me in the car?”  
Smiling shyly, Kimber said, “Well, I was wondering if you’d come inside for once? Like, as in spend the night with me?”  
“I’d love to, but wouldn’t that dweeb Jerrica get all parental on you again though? I doubt she’d appreciate a Misfit under her roof, even if she’s a former Misfit.”  
“What Jerrica doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Now come on, let’s motor outta here!” Kimber took Stormer’s hand and gave her a quick, genuine, smile.  
Allowing herself to be pulled along through the dark club, Stormer thought about Kimber’s actions. She’d played well that night, but ever since the Holograms and the Misfits had interrupted their performance the other night, Kimber had been acting increasingly strange. Her playing and singing, however, had grown to be much more emotional and raw. Something had changed within her cherry haired companion.  
The car had been mostly quiet. Stormer would steal glances over at Kimber, but she’d stuck with the same pose the entire ride-curled up into the passenger seat, flamboyant heels kicked off into the floor. Her gaze had never left the window. Sometimes Stormer would try to talk to her, and Kimber would hum in assent that she’d heard her, but other than that, conversation was dead.  
“Here, park behind these trees. If you don’t pull in, Jerrica’ll just think I stayed out all night again.”  
Stormer didn’t want to think about the implications of Kimber’s words, but they nagged at her. Something was really up if Kimber was staying out all night frequently. She pushed the thought out of her mind for now, instead focusing on parking her red Ford Coupe in the little copse of trees just off the road.  
They were walking up the driveway when Kimber spoke up again. “Stormer?”  
“What is it?”  
“Is it alright if...well,” Kimber’s face looked pained. She turned away and mumbled something quickly, her face almost as red as her hair.  
Stormer’s eyes widened in concern. “Kimber, you know you can ask me anything, right?”  
“I just...don’t be mad at me, okay?” And Kimber took Stormer’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to…”  
Stormer stopped. “Is that all, Kimber? You just wanted me to hold your hand?”  
“I knew you’d think I was just a dumb kid, I shouldn’t have bothered.” Just as quickly as she’d locked their hands together, Kimber had pulled away.  
“No no no, that’s not what I meant at all!” Stormer quickly pulled Kimber into a hug, hand tangling in her friend’s hair. “I’d absolutely love to hold your hand. Don’t tell the Misfits, but I really do miss affection sometimes.”  
Kimber’s hands were limp at her side before she slowly encircled them around Stormer, returning the embrace. “So you don’t think I’m weird?”  
“Of course not, don’t be silly!”  
“Outrageous,” Kimber sighed into Stormer’s shoulder.  
Their hug lasted a few seconds longer than socially acceptable before the girls broke apart, Stormer chuckling nervously as she took Kimber’s hand into hers again. It was certainly warm…  
“Lead the way then, Ms. Benton!” she joked, trying to lighten the mood. Kimber’s mouth opened in exasperation before a sly grin slipped onto her face. “Ms. Benton is my sister, but as you wish, Mary.”  
And just like that, they were walking up the path teasing each other, hands swinging and attached at the hip.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
“Wasn’t that fun?” Kimber asked excitedly, closing her window.  
“If you call scaling up two stories using ivy fun, then I guess it was pretty entertaining,” Stormer laughed, stretching her arms. “I wouldn’t peg you for the type of girl to do that so often as to be a pro at it.”  
Kimber began to shrug out of her concert attire, throwing her lime green jacket to the side. “Just because perfect Jerrica is my sister doesn’t mean I’m as much of a goodie two shoes as she is. Do you want to change?”  
The sudden question threw Stormer off guard. “Um,” she muttered, suddenly nervous.  
Kimber tossed a nightgown that she’d seemingly produced from thin air her way. “Here, I won’t peek,” the red haired girl said flirtatiously. Stormer flushed.  
The room was silent for a few minutes while the girls changed clothes, facing away from each other. There was an air of awkwardness surrounding them, and Stormer honestly couldn’t fathom why changing in front of Kimber got her so flustered. She’d never liked disrobing in front of anyone in general, but she’d learned to tolerate it since joining the Misfits. So why did Kimber affect her so much?  
“Are you decent?” Kimber asked, eyes covered. Stormer turned around, covering her mouth as she giggled. Here they were, two internationally renowned rockstars, dressed in matching frilly nightgowns. Pizzaz would have a cow if she knew!  
“Am I ever?”  
Kimber rolled her eyes and opened her mouth as if to retort before her eyes went wide. Stormer felt her blood run cold as she heard what had Kimber so shocked. Footsteps.  
“Quick!” Kimber whispered, pulling the bedspread back. “Get in!”  
Stormer did as she was told, almost diving into the bed with Kimber close behind her. She felt the covers enshroud her completely before Kimber pulled her flush against her. Then the door opened and light from a candle drifted into the room.  
“Kimber? Are you talking to someone in here?”  
Shit, Stormer thought to herself. It’s that creep Jerrica!  
“No, you’re just hearing things. And why would you care anyway?” Stormer was astounded. Kimber’s tone had done a total 180-she was suddenly closed off and icy where just seconds before she’d been bubbly and warm. She thought she had been pissed when she had quit the Misfits, but she could feel Kimber trembling beside her with what she assumed was rage. Just what had Jerrica done to her little sister to make her this furious?  
“Kimber...when did you get home? I didn’t hear that girl pull in.”  
“It’s none of your business.”  
“Kimber…” Stormer could hear Jerrica sighing. “You know I don’t like you hanging out with that Misfit. I’ve seen the way you look at her, and I don’t think it’s right-”  
“Jerrica, what’s your damage?” Kimber almost made Stormer jump from the way she yelled. “I don’t care what you think is right!”  
“We’ve discussed this, Kimber. I tolerated all of your boyfriends but I really don’t approve of...whatever it is you two have got going on!”  
Kimber snorted. “So I’m supposed to take advice from you, the master of relationships? If we’re gonna be grilling each other, then Jerrica, when are you going to tell Rio the truth?”  
“Kimber, you know that’s complicated!”  
“Well so is this, and I could really do without your attempts to control me! Just go away, Jerrica. I know what I want,” Kimber finished softly.  
“I honestly still think you’re confused, but it’s really late. We’ll discuss this in the morning.”  
The door shut softly. It was silent for one beat, two, and then the floodgates opened. Kimber was still shaking beside her, but instead of radiating fury, she was gently sobbing. Stormer poked her head up above the sheets to find Kimber’s eyes glistening in the dim light from the window.  
“Oh, Kimber,” she sighed, reaching up to brush a stray tear away. “Is that what you wanted to tell me?”  
Kimber latched onto Stormer, sobbing into her shoulder. “Jerrica thinks I’m disgusting. I probably barf her out! I can’t help it though.”  
Stormer raised an eyebrow. “She doesn’t approve of ‘whatever us two have going on’ Who woulda guessed?”  
Kimber nodded into Stormer’s blue locks before freezing suddenly. “I didn’t want you to find out like this. You probably think I’m gross too…”  
Stormer smiled sadly, stroking Kimber’s back. “No, never. I think it’s really cute that you have a crush on me. Do you wanna know a secret?”  
Kimber pulled away, eyes puffy and ringed in smudged makeup. “What?”  
“I’ve got a crush on you too,” Stormer said softly. Kimber dived right back into her embrace.  
“Serious?” she asked uncharacteristically meek.  
“Deadly.”  
“Cluuutch!” Kimber whisper-shouted.  
Stormer felt much lighter knowing that her affections were reciprocated, but she was still concerned for Kimber’s home issues.  
“Jerrica’s been giving you a hard time about us performing together and hanging out, hasn’t she?”  
Kimber clutched at Stormer’s hand. “She says you’re just gonna end up corrupting me...she won’t listen when I say how sweet and caring you are, and she refuses to believe that I really like you! She thinks that you’re just a phase and that I’m gonna regret you. Stormer, I’d never regret this time we’re spending together, never!”  
“Me either, Kimber. Listen, don’t pay Jerrica any mind. Just because she can’t get her love together doesn’t mean that she gets to control yours.”  
Kimber hummed. “You’re right. She’s always trying to mother me, even though she’s barely older than I am. Ever since dad died she’s been acting over protective, but then sometimes it feels like she doesn’t really care about me, just her idea of me. I tried to tell her that I was bisexual once, and she didn’t believe me! She said that she’d never noticed me being into girls before. And you know what? Now that I’ve found someone I like, she says it’s just a phase. She’s so full of it!”  
Stormer pressed a kiss to Kimber’s cheek. “Kimber, even if you feel like Jerrica doesn’t care how you feel, you know I do. Even if she doesn’t think you’re bisexual or she thinks it’s unnatural, it’s fine if you are. I mean, if David Bowie could pull it off, so can you.”  
Kimber giggled, wiping her eyes. “I guess you’re right. Jerrica’ll eventually get over it I guess.”  
The two girls snuggled into each other, enjoying their newfound closeness. They were entwined so closely that one might think they were one person beneath the covers. Stormer had been right in her assumption that Kimber was a cuddler, which was a good thing, because she definitely was as well. The sensation of having someone so close who actually cared about her, needed her even, brought a smile upon Stormer’s face. Laying here with Kimber was bliss.  
“Stormer?” Kimber muttered sleepily, eyes half closed.  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Normally, Stormer would have blushed and stuttered and probably would’ve had a nervous breakdown. This wasn’t a normal situation, however. She simply closed the small difference between the two of them and gave a soft “sure” against Kimber’s warm lips.  
Kimber squeezed Stormer’s hand gently before kissing her softly. It was a short, chaste kiss but when they broke away, a large sleepy grin was plastered across Kimber’s face.  
“Outrageous…” she muttered before diving in for another. One more turned into five more, and before she knew it, Stormer was the one pulling away.  
“You sure like to mash, don’t you?” she said, giggling.  
Kimber pouted. “It’s not like I can help it; it’s just who I am!”  
“Yeah,” Stormer muttered. “It’s just who you are, and I wouldn’t want you to change it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so sorry for the amount of 80's slang in this. I got the idea for this based on how "Bad Influence" sounds to anyone who's not blind, at least from Jem's side of it. But again, sorry for dredging up those "words". Expect them to stick around though.


End file.
